Only Ones
by allthewritestuff
Summary: Pietro reflects on his life and his decisions as he holds his sleeping newborn children for the first time. Based on the Song "Only One" by Kanye West.


I came up with the idea for this story listening to Kanye West's "Only One". I imagine Pietro to be a kind of cocky and sometimes arrogant on the outside, but a big pile of mush, feelings, and love on the inside. And he seemed like the type of guy to kinda beat himself up for his past mistakes, so I wanted to give him a reason to let the past go, and move forward because he does deserve to be happy. Athena is my OFC and I am currently writing up her and Pietro's love story, kinda like a prequel, so stay tuned for that! Please enjoy, and review! As always, I don't own anything you recognize. Happy Reading!

* * *

Five years.

Pietro couldn't believe the difference five years could make. Five years ago he was in a dark and hateful place. Experimented on by Hydra, hell-bent on revenge. But here he was, almost five years to the date, married to the most remarkable woman he had ever met, an Avenger nonetheless, and a father to three equally beautiful newborn children.

It seemed meant to be, the way his two daughters and his son fit so perfectly in his arms. It was late and all of their family and friends had gone home for the day. So there he sat, perfectly content in the quiet delivery room, holding his sleeping children as Athena slept in her hospital bed nearby; the cardiac monitor's faint beeping is barely audible.

What did he do to deserve this? Pietro was defiantly no saint. Volunteering to be tested on by Hydra and siding with Ultron were possibly the greatest mistakes of his life. Bad decisions hastily made out of sadness and anger. Decisions that ultimately did kill him, but for some reason he was saved, spared.

He liked to think it was his parents fulfilling their promise to always watch over him and Wanda. He thought it was them that brought Athena to him. It was them that brought him the only woman with the tools and the bravery to do whatever it took to save his life. She was his miracle, his very own angel, a gift from the parents he lost so long ago.

Being himself, he had to fuck it up. His first official interaction with her was a disaster. He (unknowingly) insulted her and called her out of her name. She _obviously_ wanted nothing to do with him, and he couldn't blame her for that. He was way out of line and he wouldn't stop trying to win back her trust and her respect. He owed it to his parents to keep her in his life.

His efforts were rewarded. Their friendship became a relationship, and that relationship became a partnership.

A little more than a year into their marriage, she asked him what he thought about settling down and starting a family. It was something she had always wanted, because like him, she too was an orphan. They spent the entire night debating the pros and cons. Pros, they both wanted to have kids, a proper family. They had the means, and the love to make that dream a possibility. Cons, their line of work was often very dangerous and there always was the chance that one or both of them wouldn't come home.

They slept on it, and in the morning, mutually decided that the reward far outweighed the risk. From that, began the beginning of their family.

Fast-forward eight months, and here they were. Their family of two became a family of five.

Pietro stokes his oldest daughter's cheek with his thumb.

"Natalia Celeste," he whispered, "you were named after both of your mother's mothers. Both of them went to great lengths to take care of your mother. While I never had the opportunity to meet your Babica Celeste, I do know your Aunt Natasha, and let me tell you, she is very strong and intelligent, just like your mother. I know you'll be the same."

He turned to his second oldest, his son. "Aleksandar Clinton, my little man." His son managed a little yawn, which brought a smile to his face. "Alek was your Dedek's name. My papa. He was the greatest papa a boy could ask for. All I wanted was to be just like him. I didn't get a lot of time with him, but I promise you'll have forever with me. He was a great man, and I know you will be too."

Last but not least he looks down at his youngest. "Margo Marie, my little one," He placed a little kiss atop her head. "you were named after…no one." He chuckled quietly to himself, smiling. "As much as we love your Aunt Wanda, you don't look too much like a Wanda, do you? You my love, you are going to be the one people name their daughters after. I know it."

He carefully stood up, crossed the room, and placed all three into their cots. He crouched in front of his sleeping children.

"I promise to give you three the life I never had. To love you no matter what. To be there, always. You three are one of the greatest gifts I have ever been given. Miracles. My only ones. I…I don't even deserve-"

"Stop," Pietro stands up, and looks at his wife, who is now awake.

"Athena, I-" he starts to explain, but she cuts him off.

"Don't," a few tears spill from her eyes, "don't you _dare_ say you don't deserve them. Or me. You _do_."

"But I don't, Athena. I-"

"What did I just say?" He looked at her apologetically. She continued, "Pi, you're not perfect, but you aren't your mistakes, okay?"

Pietro answered her not with words, but with a small, teary smile. He took a few steps forward and sat on the edge of her bed and looked into her eyes. She took his hand in hers and stroked his fingers. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. They were chapped and didn't have their usual candy sweet taste, but he didn't care.

"It was precisely your mistakes that brought us together. All of the bad," she looked over at Natalia, Aleksandar, and Margo, "brought all of the good."

"I never thought of it like that."

"You need to let go of the past, because what's done is done. All that matters is you, me, and them."

Pietro looks at his sleeping children and smiles. He gets up from the bed, kissing his wife's forehead on his way up.

"Get some rest, okay? You had a long day."

"Only if you do the same." She offered her husband a small smile, "I love you, Pietro."

"Love you more."

"I highly doubt that."

"Okay, okay. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

It didn't take long for Athena to fall back to sleep.

Pietro made his way back to his chair on the other side of the room, the sound of his wife's heartbeat filling the room.

Maybe Athena was right. _Of course she was right._ What's done is done. All that mattered was his wife and kids, ensuring them all the lives they deserved. He silently promised, both to his wife, and his kids, he would do whatever he could to make them happy, to give them the world. He promised to do all in his power come home to them each and every night. To be there to tuck them in and to wake them up. Every birthday, every holiday, come rain or shine, he would be there. Both he and his wife had to grow up without parents, and he promised his children they would never be subjected to a similar fate.

In that same moment, he wished his parents could be there with him. To meet his wife, to meet his son and daughters. His mother would coo over the babies while his father would pat him on the shoulder, saying nothing, yet everything.

He wished Athena's parents could be here with them too. Not just to meet their children, but so he could thank them for giving life to the most amazing person he had ever met, the mother of his children.

But then he realized, both sets of parents would always be with them, watching over all five of them. He would tell his kids about his parents, and Athena, her's. Although their parents couldn't be there physically, there was no reason they shouldn't be there in spirit.

For the first time in five years, Pietro felt at peace. There was no more anger or sadness, only love for his family and hope for the future. He felt like a man his father could be proud of, someone his son could one day aspire to be.

He took in the sights and sounds of his family in front of him before drifting into his perfect little piece of forever.


End file.
